


Parlor Tricks

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Magic, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Feats Of Magic And Illusion Performed By The Mistress of Magic Pearl.
Kudos: 3





	Parlor Tricks

**_Parlor Tricks_ **

_"I could swear there's a twinkle of magic in your eyes."_

**_\- Zatanna_ **

“Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone on that wonderful wide rainbow in-between,” A booming voice said over the loud speakers, “are you ready to see absolutely magnificent feats of magic and mysticism?” A cacophony of yes's burst forth from the crowd, “”WELL EVERYONE GIVE IT UP FOR THE MISTRESS OF MAGIC HERSELF, PEARL!”

“!raeppA”

In a flash of smoke, a woman with alabaster skin, dressed in a black cocktail coat, white vest, with a turquoise bowtie, fishnets with black thigh boots, and a black top hat with a turquoise band appeared on the stage.

“Hello Beach City!” She beamed, as she flicked her wrist, a bouquet of pink roses, manifesting out of thin air in her hand, “Oh!” She gasped in faux shock, a faint pink blush filling her cheeks, “I seem to have an admirer.” She noted before smiling as she took a deep whiff of the roses and whispered, “.aneehS ot sesoR”

A pink haired woman sitting in the stands smiled as she stood up and blew Pearl a kiss as the bouquet of roses appeared in her hands. Taking a deep whiff of them the entire crowd cheered as Pearl blew her a kiss in return.

\---

Pearl’s show progressed with a deafening series of Ooh's! and Awwh's! She performed countless mind blowing feats of illusion, escapism, and magic.

The crowd watched with bated breath as she seemingly struggled to free herself from not only from a padlocked strait jacket but from the gigantic tank of ice cold water she had been dumped inside. She had made sure to bait and tease the crowd, banging and kicking the glass in all the right places so that the glass would fill with thin cobweb-like cracks but not break until long after she had escaped.

She had wooed by performing a feat that not even the most stupendous Harry Houdini him would not attempt,

"The INFAMOUS BULLET CATCH!" she roared as the four people picked from the audience, fired on her. The razor thin plates of glass set up around her shattered, becoming a rain of jagged shards that cascaded down upon her as she began to twirl catching all four bullets in rapid succession.

One in each hand and two resting between her sparkling white teeth.

She then hovered above the crowd, tossing freshly cut pink roses out to them as she did. And before the night was done she had even sawed a heckler in half.

Of course, she had (reluctantly) put the heckler back together but still the look his smug face as she pricked her finger on the saw blade and drew blood.

**_Priceless._ **

Taking her top hat off, she flashed the crowd a large grin and bowed before disappearing in a large plume of smoke. As the smoke cleared a single pink rose hung in the air before falling to the ground.

“Woah! That was fantastic Mom!” Steven cooed as he looked up at Pearl with stars in his eyes, from the far balcony across the stage.

“I’m glad you think so.” Pearl replied as she ruffled his hair, “.moor gnisserd eht ni raeappA.” She uttered as she kneeled down and wrapped her arms around Steven and disappeared from the balcony reappearing in her dressing room.

“Mom, when are you gonna teach me how to do that?” Steven questioned as he sat on the stool in front of the mirror.

“When you’re ready, sweetie.” She replied as she stepped behind the pink, rose patterned room divider, “.egnahc sehtolC” Stepping out from behind it, she was wearing a plain black suit with a turquoise tie, “Magic takes a lot of work.”

“But Mom!” Steven whined before grabbing a top hot from the side of the dressing room mirror, “I am ready, see.” He deftly pulled a rabbit from the hat, it’s pink nose twitching before he stuffed it back in and displayed the empty hat to Pearl, before tossing it to her, and flicking his right wrist making a deck of card appear in his palm. Bending the cards slightly, he shot the entire deck in air, “!kced a ekamer sdraC” He shouted as all the cards falling to the ground froze in midair, and remade the deck, dropping into Steven’s open palm, “See I told you I’m ready.” He told her with a bright smile.

“That was amazing sweetie.” Pearl cooed as she deftly lifted the deck from Steven’s palm, and began to pass the deck from palm to palm, with a coy grin, “I’ll teach you but first you have to tell me, is this this your card?” She inquired as a single card flew from the deck mid pass into Steven’s palm.

Steven’s eyes grew wide as smile filled his face as he looked at the card resting in his hand, “Mom, is this real?!” He inquired as he looked up at her.

“Yes it is, sweetie.” She told him as she set the deck of cards on a table lined with various stage props, “Now let me show you to do the teleportation spell.” She ordered gently as she sat the top hat on Steven’s head, whispering, “.knip nrut dnaB”

As Pearl began walking Steven through the elaborate process of how to perform a teleportation spell, he tossed card she had given him from the deck face up onto the prop table.

On the card, was a picture of Steven dressed in a black pea coat with a bubble gum pink bowtie with a top hat to match, that said in a fine willowly script,

**_Pearl, The Mistress Of Magic Presents The Great And Mystical Steven Universe._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts, Complaints, Questions Leave Em Below Or On My Twitter Or Tumblr
> 
> Twitter : @TWolfeIIIWrites  
> Tumblr : TWolfeIIIWrites


End file.
